


Worth the Wait

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Quit ruining my life Sonny, Sonny is a sweetheart, but what else is new, first time for reader, lovey smut, some insecurities, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: "But you once again find the two of you on your couch with lips locked and temperatures raised. Sonny cooked you an Italian dinner with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. You were just snuggling on the couch after cleaning up when you leaned over and thanked him for dinner with a sweet kiss."
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. be out there ruining my expectations of men...

Sonny Carisi is the type of guy who makes you feel loved and respected. The two of you have only been dating for a few months, but it feels like you've known him your entire life. He makes you feel like his equal. He is your best friend and biggest supporter. He makes you feel beautiful. The way he looks at you and smiles. It's not just a grin; the happiness is in his eyes. They crinkle at the corners and your heart flutters. It always fills you with warmth and affection.  
  
You also feel like you can tell him anything. You've already shared a few of your insecurities with him and he's shared a few of his own. But that's how it is with Sonny. You can talk. Sure, you have different opinions on certain things but you both have the same core values: you love your family and will do anything for the ones you love.  
  
And everything put together let’s you know deep down inside that you love Sonny. You love him with all your heart and soul. He's your kindred spirit, your soul mate. You love being in his embrace, and you're pretty sure he feels the same.  
  
But it's still early and the two of you haven't really sat down to label whatever it is you have. Your relationship just blossomed. It feels natural and right.  
  
And of course he's kissed you. God, does Sonny know how to kiss a woman. He's incredibly tender and sweet. He gives all of himself over to you in his kisses, and it makes your knees weak.  
  
But you've never gone further. Sometimes you'd make out and his hand would be on the small of your back or in your hair or cradling your head _just so_ and you would feel like rip his clothes off and have your way with him. You know _physically_ he's been wanting that too but you've never been the type to jump into bed with someone. And Sonny's never pushed the issue. In fact, you’ve never really talked about it either. Neither of you assumed you needed to end up in bed. You’ve both been content with hot kisses, warm cuddles and deep conversations.  
  
But you once again find the two of you on your couch with lips locked and temperatures raised. Sonny cooked you an Italian dinner with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. You were just snuggling on the couch after cleaning up when you leaned over and thanked him for dinner with a sweet kiss.  
  
His eyes were kind as he kissed you in return. He stopped and smiled, telling you how beautiful you were as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. Sonny told you that there was no place he'd rather be.  
  
And all you remember was kissing him again. But with more urgency this time. And he responded in kind, deepening the kisses and running his hand along your side. Pulling gently on your hips to bring you closer. Your hands were in his hair, mussing it up. His hand moved under your shirt, burning up your skin. And somehow you ended up in your bra and him in just an undershirt. And somehow you wound up in your bedroom, continuing the hottest make out session yet.  
  
You stripped him of his undershirt and you both shed your pants. Sonny kept repeating like a prayer how gorgeous you were. Some guys would say that just to get a girl into the sack, but you knew Sonny and you knew he meant every word.  
  
But then you stopped, albeit with reluctance. Your foreheads were touching, and you both stared longingly at the other's swollen lips, hungry for more.  
  
“Sonny,” you say, looking him in his piercing blue eyes.  
  
“Yeah, Doll?” he questions between heavy breaths.  
  
“I've never - I'm still…” you stammer over your words. Suddenly you feel embarrassed and exposed.  
  
“You've never what?” he is slightly bewildered, not catching on.  
  
You stare at him with a look of shame, guilt almost. You are in your late twenties and pushing thirty. A rarity among your generation.  
  
“Oh. _Oh_!” he exclaims, finally hit with understanding.  
  
You expect him to shy away or to be turned off. You swallow hard, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Instead, he reaches up and caresses your cheek with his thumb. “That’s nothin’ to be ashamed of, Sweetheart! God, don't be embarrassed!”  
  
He is too much. Too sweet. Too kind and too understanding. You didn't know what you had done to deserve him, but thanked some higher power for Sonny making his way into your life.  
  
You let out a small sigh of relief and decide to tell him why. “It's not that I'm saving myself for marriage or anything like that, but I've always believed sex should be with someone you truly cared about. You should love someone first, then the intimacy will just add to the way you feel. It shouldn't be the deciding factor of a relationship. If you don't love someone then it's just physical. And I just had never found that right person, y’know?” You were speaking fast, and even though Sonny was initially sympathetic, you still felt the need to explain yourself to him.  
  
Somehow Sonny Carisi looked even more in love. “Sweetheart, I admire your choices so much. I really believe that too. Sex without love is just sex but I wanna feel something. I wanna be with someone who gives me butterflies, and I wanna experience that intimate connection with someone who feels the same way ‘bout me. I’m so glad I've found someone who shares in that belief!”  
  
You can’t help the grin that spreads across your face. You're filled with such an overwhelming warmth in your chest that you wrap your arms around Sonny's neck and hug him tight. His arms encircle you as he nuzzles his face into your neck.  
  
Breaking apart from the embrace, you grab his hands in your own. His thumbs run along your knuckles. “I love you, Sonny. I love you so much, and I've never felt this close to anyone in my life.”  
  
You can see his eyes go slightly glassy. “Aww, Doll, I love you too. So, so much. I know we haven't been together all that long but I can't imagine my life without you in it.”  
  
He leans in to peck you on the lips. The heat from earlier is still very much there. So, you place your hand behind his neck and pull him toward you. Your other palm splays out on his bare chest. He places two hands on your waist and pushes you away slightly. “So, we're still doin’ this then?” His Staten Island accent deepening with his question.  
  
You grin and cheekily reply, “I’ve found the right person, haven't I, so I don't see why not.”  
  
He chuckles before speaking more softly, “You're in control tonight, Doll. You tell me what you want, how far we go, what to and not to do. The last thing I want is to hurt you.” 

Sonny Carisi, always the gentleman.  
  
“Alright,” you reply, and place another fervent kiss on his lips. He reaches around and wraps an arm behind your back as he guides you down to the bed.  
  
As he hovers above you, you can’t help but appreciate this man. A stray lock of his hair has fallen onto his forehead, and his eyes are filled with love and lust. He looks at you like you’re the most beautiful woman in the world. You can only hope he sees the complete and utter love reflected back at him in your eyes. He's yours and you will always be his.  
  
Sonny Carisi is as gentle and caring a lover as he is a person. He makes sure you are comfortable, always asking you if you're ok; if you still want this.  
  
And you do. _So_ much. You've never been more sure of anything.  
  
He teases you first to make sure you're ready. And asks again before filling you up inside. You've waited a long time for the right one to come along. Sometimes you felt hopeless. Sometimes you felt insecure. What if a guy doesn't want someone who’s never been with anyone because you have no experience? You knew what sex was theoretically and biologically, but could you actually know what you were supposed to do when the time came? Now though, with Sonny above you, stroking the hair out of your face and smiling at you, you know you made the right decision. You'd learn as you went and Sonny would hold your hand every step of the way. No judgments, only love.  
  
He remains still at first, letting you tell him when you are ready; letting you adjust to everything new. You appreciate him for that, but you are getting restless. “Sonny, I’m gonna need you to move now", you kiss the words into his neck.  
  
He lets out a sigh as he begins to slowly rock inside you. It feels amazing. The stretch and pull. You clutch at his shoulders, his back, his tush. It urges him on, allowing you both a better pace to fill your needs. Every inch of you feels on fire. Like little sparks tingling at the surface of your skin. There’s a heat building up inside you and you let out a gasp as Sonny finally finds that one spot deep inside.  
  
“God, Sonny!” is all you are able to get out.  
  
“You feel so amazing, Sweetheart", he speaks into your ear, kissing and suckling at your neck.  
  
You feel your core tighten. You grip a little harder on Sonny's shoulders. He speeds up, knowing you’re almost there. His hand finds yours, interlacing your fingers and pressing it into the pillow by your head.  
  
Your back arches and your eyes screw shut as you come undone. Pure bliss and endorphins spreading throughout your body.  
  
Sonny helps ride you through, your breathing heavy. “Sonny,” you sigh as you reach up to move a strand of hair from his face with your thumb.  
  
He smiles back at you, kissing your forehead before adding, “I'm gonna need you to hold on a little longer for me, kay?”  
  
You nod knowingly, and he begins to pick up the pace once more. His brow knits as he bites his lip, chasing his own release. You bring his head down for a long kiss and whisper into his ear: “I love you, Sonny Carisi.”  
  
With that Sonny's hips finally stutter and still, as he lets out a deep breath.  
  
He looks at you and smiles a huge dorky grin. “Love you too, Sweetheart.”  
  
Rolling off of you, he pulls you close, so you are nose-to-nose. “For a first timer, you were pretty darn incredible!”  
  
You playfully stick your tongue out of the corner of your mouth. “Yeah? Well, I think I had an excellent mentor.”  
  
He cranes his neck to kiss your nose, and you scrunch your face in response.  
  
Yep, Sonny Carisi was well worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Well, I kind of do. I've started getting back into SVU this season and holy heck is Carisi my new fave. Not only is he a total fox whose affinity for suit vests and rolled up dress shirts will be the death of me, but he's so kind and caring and family-oriented. Be still my beating heart!  
> So I guess this fic is a product of my new-found thirst for Sonny and my love of a character who has similar morals as me. (It's a real problem. I could give you a list of them.)  
> Enjoy or not...it's hardly been edited. I'm terrible at writing smut. I just had a lot of feels. From brain to AO3 in less than 24hrs. :)


End file.
